Several welding processes, such as the Laser Cold Wire (LCW) or MIG welding processes, tolerate very little variation in the width of a gap between two adjacent components to be filled by weld during the welding process and therefore require precise dimensional control. However, the stack-up of tolerances of many intricate welded assemblies can make the width of the gap fall outside the dimensional requirements of these welding processes, resulting in manufacturing difficulties.
There is therefore a need for an assembly, especially for a railcar body, and for a method of assembling such a railcar body, which helps in mitigating such manufacturing problems.